Atlantis
by Munchkin1
Summary: later 1+2/2+1, young Heero is on the Island of Atantis when is starts to sink. Later he is picked up by a slave ship owned by Captain J and his unsavory crew. Part 4 uploaded
1. Prolog

Title- Atlantis (maybe renamed later)  
Author- Munchkin  
Warnings- OOC, slavery, strange (that's it for now)  
Archived- Fanfiction.net  
Notes- I don't know WHY I decided to write this, I know I probably SHOULD have used the Japanese underwater ruins or something instead. But anyway I am terribly sorry if some one has already written a story similar to this. If so I have yet to read it and would like to. Ummm....this is an AU of both the traditional Atlantis theories/ideas and the GW timeline. It is NOT a story taken from Disney etc. etc. Hope you all like it so far.  
Historical/Mythology- The story of Atlantis is a very mixed up and fought over idea. Many say it existed and sank with nothing else to it, others look further into the idea of a sunken civilization and have other ideas. Atlantis was supposedly an island somewhere off Greece or so. The Atlantean were wonderfully smart and beautiful people who shared knowledge with the world around them. Some say they help the Egyptians build their pyramids, others clam not. The island prospered for a long time, their sciences and otherwise blooming. It is then that most have a hard time finding out WHY Atlantis sank. Some say they didn't want other countries knowing what they did so they started concurring the area around them until they came to Athens, where an all out war was fought. One group say that the Athenians were the reason Atlantis drifted into the sea. That either the Athenians caused it or the gods of the Atlanteans were so angry with them for losing to the Athenians that the gods punished them with total destruction of their island home. Another group say that an Atlantean scientist had discovered the forbidden secrets of the Cosmos, and released the forces which may have eventually destroy the whole of mankind but instead was used and destroyed the island. (The Forbidden Secrets of the Cosmos were considered a type of power, magical etc. that could open a path were anything was possible)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will, and never can. Don't sue me I don't have nothin'.  
  
  
Fire rained down as the buildings as a once magnificent city crumbled away. Mothers and children cried out as beams toppled them and the land opened up to swallow their sorry souls. Those still standing and running for their lives cursed the Gods. Claiming with all their might on the unfairness of it all. Trees fell crossing as volcanoes bellowed their mighty call and rained fire down from above once again.   
A small boy, not more than 5, jumped from stone to stone. His bright blue eyes tearing, watching the water rise up as the land had and swamp the area that had opened. The city had fallen, the land now baron and dead. The people were going to be gone long before this was over, and those that escaped would live only to be eaten by the sea or taken by slave ships.  
He shivered as his body was submerged yet again by a wave, the salty water entering his nose and mouth. Coughing he rose to the surface to see that the undertow had dragged him farther from his island home and that the sea now shone red with blood and fire's angry glow.   
The little boy swallowed his tears as he struggled to keep his head above the water. He wanted his mother but he knew that she was gone, a pike threw her chest the morning before when the Athenians had invaded.   
'The sea is so angry,' he mused as the waves once again pulled him down into the darkness of the deepwater like a monster ready to claim him as his own. He opened his eyes peering threw the sea and was rewarded as he saw another small figure.   
She was small, maybe his height, with yards of golden curls that still glimmered in the pale light. His hope grew a little. This other child may help him reach the surface and at the very least he wouldn't be alone anymore. He waved his arms attempting to get her attention but she moved not. Frowning to himself the Prussian eyed boy swam as quickly as he could, for his air was running out, to the other and spun her around. Only to give a cry of dismay and push back.  
The child was dead. Her light blue eyes open and unseeing, with her little mouth open in a silent scream of which no air bubbles surfaced any longer.   
He was going to die, the thought sent chills up the boys spine. 'Just like the little girl' the boy felt part of his vision fading into a soft grayness as his lungs burned for lack of air. His mind was at a blank, he didn't know which way to go and the little girl still floated by telling him of what was to come, he couldn't even try to work a form of Cosmos to help him.  
The child wiped his arms around himself as the sea pushed him around and his last air floated to the surface, 'This is what I get for what I did, this is what I should get for disobeying Odin and Kaasan..'  
  
^*^  
  
A ship moved threw the fog that had settled down around the area a large island had once stood. It wasn't a giant ship, but not a rowboat either. Its two tall masts hung in the now chilly air, with the dark red sails fluttering in the wind.   
An old man stood at the bow, gray beard and mustache had obviously not been combed in a long time, and thick rimmed glasses magnified any dirty look the individual threw. Even the particularly nasty on given to a younger lad who came running down towards him.  
"Sir! Captain J! We found the last of the survivors!" The youth yelled though was only feet away as Captain J gritted his teeth.  
"Very good Nathan, show me the last few."   
They walked down to the lodgings door and proceeded to the small chamber used for new slaves. There were precious few. Two kids, one out cold and the other looked sickly, not good. Not good at all. Along with the children there were three adults of obvious Greek ancestry, how they had gotten to the island and why you couldn't tell. Captain J growled. He needed more Atlantain slaves. They were beautiful and smart, making them ideal. Perfect bed mates if needed and could do any task...though they did have a small problem with breaking them in....he walked over to the one child he had blond, almost white hair, and bright blue eyes that peeked at him fearfully. Looking him over J made a list of observations, this one was soft, would be easily broken and manipulated to what was needed, but if pushed too far the Atlantain child would die. The Winner family needed a hair, he remembered, and the wife had just died along with their only young son. This one will go to them, the captain nodded, he would adjust fine with the family and J himself would get paid well, very well.   
Done with that one he turned to the unconscious other. The one looked strong, with a slight venerability that only shown threw because of his age and unconscious state. He had a slight Asian look to him, his brown hair poking in every direction and golden tan. Captain J narrowed his eyes as he slap the boy into wakefulness causing a cry of pain and surprise to burst from the wild boys lips before a glare arrived on the new slaves face showing the amazing color of his eyes. 'The one will be harder to train....'J thought and turned towards Nathan.  
"The blond one is to go to the Winners, the adults you can do what you want to. Kill them or otherwise. This one-" he jerked the boy up from his hair. "is staying with me."  



	2. Part 1

Title: Atlantis Part 1  
Author: Munchkin  
Archived: Fanfiction.net, you actually want it? Fine, just tell me where it is  
Warnings: OOC (strongly most likely) Angst, implied Jx1, Bastard J, future 2x1/1x2 (gonna try for a lemon later) and hinted at 3+4/3x4  
Authors notes: Arge! I have officially written and rewritten this thing about 5 times. I'm now just going to write it and post it. If it sucks...well, I rewrite it later. This part explains the events up until the point where the majority of this story will take place. The history of it all is just soo messed up I decided "what the heck" and lets all just say its not in any exact timeline. Obviously there's not going to be any cars driving by, but I needed certain things to happen and actual timeline info probably wouldn't work. I'm saying probably b/c at the moment I'm too disoriented and lazy to look it up (further I don't think England had gotten to the middevilish type stage at around 500 or so AD)....as always I have something to blame my writing on! I blame this on the fact I got the shit beaten out of me in soccer today ('scues the lang but its true) and did five high headers before this. Deal with the oddness. ^__^; Evil J alert also....sorry!  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own them....hmmm....not sure....but I do believe I would remember owning someone. And sense I don't I don't!   
  
  
Part 1  
  
Heero Yuy was no longer on the slave ship, though right now he may wish he was. He was in a small room, locked in with no way out it seemed. Captain J had just left to fill out some papers and was bound to come back any minute, and he certainly didn't want to face him again.   
  
He check the door again and found much to his amazement that it was slightly ajar. Frowning to himself the blue-eyed boy pushed and was delighted to see it give. Maybe he could get away from that captain!  
  
Heero crept along the hallways of the deserted temple that was now being used as a home for the Slave Collector. The place was a maze but if he could just get out....  
  
Another door creaked and Heero felt his heart leap to he throat as he heard the tell tail *thud clip clap, thud clip clap, thud clip clap* of the boot, peg, and metal cain sound of Captain J walking.  
  
'He's back!' His mind screamed at him as he turned this way and that trying to get as far away from the footsteps as he could before leaning back on one of the walls winded....and the awful footsteps came closer.  
  
"You tried to run away, boy." Captain J's voice broke the pattern of panting Heero had been making. "You were very stupid."  
  
"Go away." Heero stood up and glared at the old man trying to look more brave and defiant than he was...to bad he was only five summers and the look was not as withering as he'd hoped.  
  
"I don't think so, chap...." J chuckled evilly. "I don't think so at all...I think you need a lesson"  
  
And before Heero could muster up a reply he felt pain blossom in his chest as the cane J used was smacked harshly into his ribs.  
  
"You are never to disobey me!" Another hit, this time with the back of his hand, "You are no one!" A punch to the stomach," And you never will be, do you understand?" a rap on the head with the cane that made stars dance in front of his eyes, "You are just a slave to be used." the captain spat on him. "You are nobody!"  
  
"No!" Heero went into a curled position, his arms above his face to try to protect himself. "I'm Heero Yuy! I'll never be no one! and I'll NEVER be just a slave to someone sick like YOU!"  
  
"Oh, you think so you little brat?" The Captain grinned down at him and yanked him to his eye level....Heero didn't like that look at all. "Well, see about that...."   
  
The sound of clothing be ripped and terrified screams soon filled the Temples walls.  
  
^*^  
  
Duo Maxwell, the young hair to the fief of Magalan(1) in the lower regions of England pranced into the school house dragging with him his neighbor and China's Ambassador's youngest son, Wufei and his slightly older sister Hilde. The former of the two did not look nearly as cheerful latter and Duo did.  
  
Duo's chestnut braid wiped from sided to side and his violet eyes glittered happily as he pounced on Milliardo, the schools teacher, and began to babble to him at an alarming speed. "HIYA MILLY TEACHER! My family gets to have the-the-AMBASIEDORS from CHINA! And they have a son!!! His name is Wuffie and he's really really cool! And that means I'm not gonna be the only boy in class this year!! Isn't that great!!"   
  
The young teacher grimaced a little knowing far well what this year was going to end up like and worked up a smile. "Thats great Duo...how about you take your seat and we can have a introduction day for today before moving back into learning mathematics and......"   
  
Milliardo was cut off by his sister marking her arrival. "I see you did come back you snot face sewer rat!" (2) She screeched and everyone winced at the high pitch her little voice could reach.  
  
"Oh look Wufei your other classmate has arrived... allow me to make introductions. Ambasiedor Chang Wufei this is Mud-Faced Screechowl, Mud-Face Chang Wufei!" Duo had let go of Milliardo and gestured to Relena.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!"   
  
Wufei groaned under his breath and wished for the hundredth time that his family weren't the Ambassadors for China or at least they had been assigned a different Fief. He was going to be a warrior, he didn't need to listen to these petty fights and learn what these English Crazy's had to teach. As if in agreement with his thoughts, about the fights at lease, Mr. Peacecraft attempted to stop the one in progress, but had no success when Hilde joined Relena's team and began helping her attack her brother.  
  
This would be a long fifteen years.....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Quatre at the same moment half across the known world looked fearfully about. His bright blond hair had turned a dark brownish shade from the sand and his hands and feet were tough from the long trek across part of the desert to see his new home. He didn't know why he was going here, he had wanted to stay with the other boy...Heero... that was his name, Quatre thought. Heero needed someone with him if he admitted it or not. The Captain was not a good person, his crystalheart (3) told him as much, but when threatened with death. Well, anyone would have left.   
  
The blond boy peered across the dunes that seemed to stretch for miles in every direction and wondered if they may be lost when a whitish, marble looking building rose from in front of them along with an oases that was not far off from this different looking beauty.  
  
It had an arched doorway, with seven pillars supporting the entrance, twin towers with domish looking tops adorn the caps, windows dotted the front and banners of satin hung from widows and arches adding color. The place look large, huge even....and that was the place they seemed to be going.  
  
Quatre trembled and looked up at his captors, wondering what may happen once he was out of their care. His trip hadn't been bad...in fact at times it was almost pleasant. Reminding him of his trips around Atlantis and his teachings of art and architecture. The people who transported him always made sure he had enough food and water and never harmed him in anyway, as long as he didn't try to run away of course.   
  
He didn't know what to expect from his new masters. Sense he was now to be a slave he wasn't sure about anything...what was he supposed to do? Slaves had always been band at home and what if he got a bad person? One that would beat him? Quatre bit his lip until it bled and they were at the entrance of this strange and magnificent place.   
  
  
^*^  
  
Trowa peeked from behind one of the pillars as a new boy walked into the Palace accompanied by three burly men. His sister, Cathy, would give him quite a tong thrashing if he were caught. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be learning his dances but the new boy intrigued him.   
  
The boys sweat soaked clothing and hair clung to his skin, along with a thick layer of dirt and sand that held him as if it were a second set, turning his light colored hair brown and his already dull cloths became splotchy. Trowa's green eyes swept the other, he was supposed to be an Atlantian, on of the only left, and now to be the heir to the Winners Estate and Business if he were to prove himself. This one boy who was supposed to be so much however did not look like it. In fact he seemed terrified.  
  
The group moved to enter and greet the family and Trowa decided to hang around a bit longer, and see if this one was to stay. Stay and perhaps be friends with him....stay and not be sold and broken. like he was sure to be if sold.   
  
Slipping in behind the group and behind another column, peeked in, holding in a gasp when he saw the entire family assembled.   
  
The family consisted of eight wives, twenty-nine daughters and one father. The father stood in the center, with a strict look apon his face while the young ladies peered at the blond in a most curious manner and whispered amongst themselves.  
  
Mr. Winner paced in front of the party, a distasteful look gracing his normal impassive features as of late and barked out,(4) "Your name!"  
  
The blond boy jerked his head up from its former lowered position. "M-my name sir? Qu-Quatra Tin. Son of the late-"  
  
"I don't care about your parents boy!" Mr. Winners voice boomed and echoed in room. "Tell me though are you indeed from Atlantis?"  
  
"Yes, s-sir."  
  
"Good. And stop calling me Sir!" Mr. Winner jerked around, his bright robes flinging out to the sides. "Anania!"  
  
"Yes, Father?" A small girl about Trowa's age stepped forward. Her fawnish brown-yellow eyes slightly widened.  
  
"What do you think of him!" He gestured to Quatre.  
  
"I like him, and I believe he will be able to run the company well given time." She told him matter-of-factly before turning around and leaving. "You shouldn't be scaring him so though."  
  
Trowa agreed full heartedly. There was just something about Quatre that drew him in. He wanted to get to know him badly. But at the moment Quatre was shaking as if a privet earthquake was happening just below his feet.  
  
"Very well, any objections?" Mr. Winner looked around. When there were none he dismissed everyone and paid the men who brought Quatre.  
  
Turning to leave Trowa heard Mr. Winner call to him. "Trowa I know your there. Come out and show Quatre where to go and what to do. It will be you job to teach him the basics and how he is to act for the most part. Fail and he goes to the Slave Sales. Oh, and make sure he gets a bath before dinner."  
  
Trowa's eye's widened as he realized he had been caught before turning around and rushing back. He never knew what mood Mr. Winner was in anymore and did not want to push it.   
  
Smiling slightly Trowa held out a hand as Mr. Winner left. "Hallo, I'm Trowa."  
  
Quatre took Trowa's hand and held it. "Its nice to meet you Trowa, I'm sure we can be good friends!" (5)  
  
  
^*^  
  
~~Eight Years After the last encounter(Quatre and Trowa)~~  
  
Quatre Tin or rather now Quatre Winner raced threw the halls, passed the columns and under the banners before launching himself onto his taller friends back. "Trowa! Guess what!"  
  
The other Gyspy bread boy smiled. "I don't know Quatre, what?"  
  
"We get to go to ENGLAND! A fief called Magalan to be precise! Mr. Winner said I should so I can get a better view of the world and other cultures, and I talked him into letting you go as well!"  
  
"That's great Quatre. But I'll have to ask Cathy, and you never know if she will agree or not."  
  
"I know. But I hope she says yes. I'll be gone for at least three years, staying at some old guy name Maxwells place...and I haven't a clue what to do." (6)  
  
  
~~Nine Years After the last encounter(Heero) ~~  
  
Heero sat hunched in a ball in his room, chin to knees. His room consisted of a small cot that most definitely would not support his weight any longer, and four walls with one window. It was five feet by five and was made of gray, moss ridden stone. He blinked as he saw light start to filter in, the colors slowly growing as the sun peeked threw the window showing that yet another day had begun.  
  
Presently Heero was trying to remember how it felt to be free, on of his now favorite past times. He could remember fire and water and all the things before he was fished out of the sea, as anyone would.(7) He even remembered the basics of the week before. But the people he knew and the things he did normally were at a loss. It was as if they had never occurred.   
  
His musing were drown out by a loud ringing coming from his Masters chambers. Heero frowned and pushing his bangs from his eyes walked out of his room.   
  
Heero was a short 15 year old Atlantian. Not that his country name had much meaning any longer. He stood to about 5' or 5' 1'' with long unruly hair that reached his thigh, it was beautiful but often it was as greasy as if he had pored Vaseline on his head, and flat Persian blue eyes.(8) He had been a slave for nine years and 360 long days, been subject to almost any type of abuse, and was now ready to leave.  
  
Heero's Master was a tall, proud Captain. His last voyage had been the one he found Heero on, and his ship was the Meteor. Captain J wore an old fashion red vest with black and blue trimmings coming down and up from the waste for added decoration. His beard and mustache were never combed nor washed, his cold gray eyes were nearly doubled in size by thick red-gray glasses, and his right leg had been taken off a few years before adding a stunning peg leg laced with iron to the already unusual man. J, was an angry man, never satisfied, and always having a thirst for money and anything he could get that could get him some quick. Also he had a monster of a temper, a note that Heero himself had learned far too late.   
  
Marching down the halls of the Temple where they lived Heero taped on the door to J's chambers.  
  
"Come in boy." Captain J's gruff voice came from within and Heero complied.   
  
"We're going to town today. Your getting sold to someone younger for a good price. If I'm not happy with the price today then we'll try again next week."  
  
Heero looked surprised for a moment before it was hidden behind his mask of blank indifference.  
  
"Yes boy, I'm going to sell you. You've been a good slave and fuck but now that you've been broken in. I think its time for my one last cash in before I retire in the good life." The older man took a hold of the boys wrist. "Come along."  
  
Heero almost snorted at the old mans foolish thought. He was far from broken...in fact this would be his chance. He could finally get out of here. Today! When they were out among crowds of people and near the sea.  
  
It had taken them almost a half an hour before they reached the town square and the Slave Selling had yet to begin. Yanking Heero along J went to fill out the papers needed to sell him.   
  
The square was amazing. Small houses and shops dotted the area, and colorful streamers and fruit were out everywhere. Currently there were a band of gypsies dancing in the center, and people of every race and culture mingled. The best part though was the small harbor with a strong current and on the docks had been a small almost wreck of a rowboat. Something that would just allow him to get far enough away.  
  
Smiling inside Heero went off to the side and slowly eased his wrist from the tight hold. Hoping that Captain J was too busies to notice him....he was. Slipping silently threw the masses he snuck on the dock and into the small rowboat.  
  
It didn't seem stable, and it swayed much too much for his liking but it would do. Untying it from the dock he pushed out.  
  
He was about eightyfive feet out from the docks end when someone finally spotted him  
  
"HEY! YOU THERE BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT THING ISN'T SAFE FOR TRAVEL!!"  
  
****  
  
End Part one  
  
****  
  
1 fief of Magalan, not a real place. and I'm not even sure if in real life they'd be called fief's. Fiefs are sections of land give out by the King to knights to rule over like governors of some sort in England in the middle ages type thing. They also had castle like houses etc.  
2 Little girls and boys always fight atleast a little when there younger, its natural. Sometimes boys and girls are friends but I don't think Duo and Relena will ever be strawberries and cream.  
3 Ummm.....spaceheart same thing, different name. Feeling about people etc.   
4 One of his many wives just died. When people die the people generally that they new change. At least for a while. Grieving process and stuff like that. He's not supposed to be evil like J is in this story, mainly.  
5 Little bit of a sappy ending here...dislike it but then again my first try really writing Trowa and Quartre in sofar.  
6 This ends badly but I had to get them over to were Duo and Wufei were sooo....  
7 Generally speaking it is hard for anyone to remember much of there childhood. Memory generally starts when there is something interesting happening...so it would be a little hard to remember, huh?  
8 I couldn't help it. I had to give Heero long hair! And if you couldn't tell I originally wrote this to be the beginning...  
0000  
  
I'm finnaly done with this part....it need to be edited but I'll do that later. A serous rewrite.... Not too bad for my first fic, is it?   
I'm going to go conk out for a few years now. C-ya :: mumbles incoherently about not getting historical things right and soccer balls before falling asleep at the door:: 


	3. Part 2

Title: Atlantis Part 2  
Author: Munchkin  
Archived: Fanfiction.net, you actually want it? Fine, just tell me where it is  
Warnings: OOC (strongly most likely) Angst, future 2x1/1x2 and 3+4/3x4 Hilde+5 (one way)  
Notes: I hope and pray for those who have lost there lives and have yet to be found in the aftermath and during the bombing. This is a horrible tragedy and I know that I was lucky that it didn't hit my family as bad as many people and I hope those who planed this get what's coming to them.  
Notes on Stories: I have to keep my mind active so I wrote. And I found some very pathetic errors in my last part and am very sorry...but it was 2:30am my time when I finished. So here is one of the corrections.  
1. further I don't think England had gotten to the medieval type stage at around 500 or so BC   
Umm.. this part is kinda short and more descriptive I think....enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Own 'em? I think not....darn.  
  
  
Heero shook his head from side to side trying to clear the thick heavy feeling in his head that had seemed to crawl in that morning and die there.   
  
He had been sailing, if that was what you could call lying in a rowboat in the sea, for many two days...or was it three? He couldn't tell anymore. His mind was buzzing and his stomach was one big angry scream in his body.  
  
He felt sticky and tired, his hair was one big knot and sweat rolled down his redden face as the sun beat down unmercifully on him as the boat swayed and drifted further. In an half dream he begin to think about earlier.  
  
*  
  
The fisherman had alerted many people to his escape, though none were able to ketch up, before he got pulled into one particularly strong tide and was way to far away to get to.  
  
He could still see Captain J, in all his fury, march up to the end of the dock and yell at him...cursing his name and swearing he'd get him back one way or another. The old man's clothing had been wet with sea spray and his glasses had reflected enough for even Heero to see his anger as far away as he was.  
  
Heero could feel his happiness to be free bubbling up and his slight fear of drowning(1) come slinking back as well from the place he sent it, when he realized he was free. After that, for nearly an half an hour he had lay at the bottom of the tiny boat and shivered remembering the last time he had been in the ocean.   
  
His fear had been banished again once it was obvious that for now the boat was going to hold up, and that he had forgotten one essential thing when escaping....He hadn't brought food or water.  
  
Heero was already underweight, J had always kept him underfed and generally tired to make sure he couldn't fight back when beatings came or J had felt the need for....another type of exercise. He didn't, couldn't afforded to lose more weight. But that was what he was doing.  
  
So why did he keep thinking that he'd land somewhere much better, and that it would all be worth it?   
  
*  
  
Heero woke with a jerk, looking wildly around for what had awakened him...  
  
There it was again.  
  
That rushing sound of a high wind and some sort of...ka-plink?  
  
Water.   
  
Water was in the boat and rain seemed to be falling.   
  
Waves with whitecaps had already begun and the rumblings of thunder and lightning catcalled from the edges of his hearing.  
  
'Oh Gods no!'   
  
The boat wouldn't be able to take a storm. It could barley keep afloat as is.  
  
He'd be stuck in the sea again.....maybe this time for good.  
  
^*^  
(2)  
Duo Maxwell slapped his hand on Wufei's back causing the reading boy to jump. "Hey Wu-chan!"  
  
"Maxwell stop calling me that!"  
  
"Na, I think I like that name for you. Its very suiting!" Duo walked over to a bookshelf, hands on hips, and Wufei took the opportunity to yank his braid and was rewarded with a shriek.  
  
"WU-WU, that was low! Attacking poor little me when my back was turned like that!"  
  
"Poor little you? Hardly!"  
  
"Hmpf! And here I was going to ask you to join Quatre, Trowa and I on a picnic, now that our studies are over for this year."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Maxwell, you know very well, that I'd end up going even if you hadn't asked."  
  
"So?" Duo asked, smiling innocently at Wufei. "I still was going to ask!"  
  
^*^  
  
Heero grabbed the edges of the small row boat. His eyes catching more detail than he had at first....like the whitish paintjob that had long sense began pealing and the way the wood seemed to give into his hands.  
  
Thunder boomed and growled like a caged beast ready to come out destroy anything in its path, while lightning danced across his vision. White caped mountains of water played with him while salt blinded him and attempted to choke the last resistance out of his feeble hands.   
  
He coughed and hacked against the water that entered his mouth and nose, while the boat did nothing to stop itself from being submerged. His vision did a waltz when finally on of the waves finally hit its mark and sent him tumbling down into the ocean while the rickety vessel broke apart.   
  
He reached out a hand, searching for anything to grab and was rewarded by feeling a bit of a plank glazed his fingertips before gliding out of reach. Clinching his teeth he stretched his arm out again and this time held tight to the board.   
  
Sagging on the wood he breathed deeply, taking a lungful or two of water along with the air, and let his eyes close as the waves swayed and picked him up. He felt so tired. Like before but he wasn't sure he could keep his hold on the wood if he fell asleep. Heero couldn't let himself, not matter how tempting the sandman seemed to be.  
  
His eyes drifted shut as rainwater slid down his face and saltwater played with his dead weight. The dark comforting blanket of unconsciousness was placed over his eyes but he could have sworn he saw chestnut and violet flash before everything faded completely.  
  
^*^  
  
Wufei looked over the meadow. It was a nice sort, small with a small stream running between it and wild flowers grew all around. Butterflies circled and bees buzzed, everything was perfect.   
  
Well, at least until you added a hyperactive heir to the fief of Magalan, fun loving heir to the Winner fortune, and a Gypsy. After you added that concoction you might as well blow up this peaceful place.  
  
The food had been great. Sandwiches with a little left over pudding and some sort of fruit juice from last night. So far it had been great. Not too many fights had broken out, and the onna's of the area, commonly known as Hilde and Relena, had yet to find them and make life miserable. It seemed Hilde had developed a crush on the foreign boy a few years ago and now wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Wufei was now sitting on the right bank of the river watching Trowa do a series of flips and handstands, while Quatre applauded and Duo....come to think of it where was that loudmouth baka? Wufei was about to look around when he felt pressure on his shoulders and heard the unforgettable sound of a splash before his riding cloths, him included, had been submerged. Courtesy of Duo.(3) Not only that, but by being in the water Wufei found that his hair tie had once again been stolen.  
  
Sputtering and cursing Chang rose to the surface. "MAXWELL!" Fully ready to take his katana and hunt the braided individual himself Wufei surveyed the meadow.   
  
Quatre was trying to hold in his giggles politely, while Trowa looked him over, blank faced , but there was a slight twinkle to his eyes. Wufei growled at them and stood up.   
  
He hadn't seen Duo. That was not necessarily a bad thing. But he barked in his most threatening voice anyway. "Where'd he go!"  
  
After this Quatre didn't seem to be inclined to politely hold in his laughter as he started to laugh during the sentence. "H-he, " snort, "went th-that away!" Quatre pointed to the right side of the tree line.  
  
Wufei nodded and sat back down. He could get Duo back later. No need to waste time and energy trying to find him. The braided one would come back, he always did.  
  
^*^  
  
Heero woke sluggishly on a beach, his mind processing his surroundings slowly.  
  
Sand was everywhere, scraping roughly at old wounds and covered his mouth. Slowly moving his hands and feet he made sure he was still in one piece. He was a little worse for wear but all there. And amazingly the board that he had used to keep his head up was still being crushed to his breast.  
  
Using his hands for leverage he pushed himself up and was immediately swept over with dizziness and was forced back into a crawling position. After resting for a while he tried again, slower this time.  
  
Once on his feet he looked around. The beach was deserted, no on was around for as far as the eye could see and ships were none existent. Lush trees grew from the bank, a few feet from where he stood, and the sky was clear. As if mocking him and innocently telling him that she could never do throw such a tantrum as she had hours, or had it been days, he wasn't sure how long he had been out, before.  
  
Knowing he needed help, weather he like it or not, he took a shaky step towards the tree line. Hopefully there would be civilization close by....  
  
^*^  
  
Duo smiled as he walked threw the woods. He wasn't sure if Wufei was going to come after him or not but it was still nice to get away from the others and just admire the beauty of the woods.  
  
Light steamed down from branches making golden patches on the moist ground, and young tree's new green leaves had just opened, giving the surrounding area a clean look. Flowers and toadstools littered the forest floor, while spiders webs glistened in darkened corners. (4)  
  
He was so entranced by the peaceful feeling and looking around his surroundings he almost didn't hear the stumbling footsteps before they were mere feet way.  
  
Jerking out of his musings Duo looked around, nervously incase Wufei really had fallowed him. Instead his gaze was filled with a falling gray and brown blur.   
  
Acting on instinct, Duo grab the person shoulders and helped put him back to his feet. "Hey, you alright?"   
  
Duo's breath was taken away when bright blue eyes flickered open and looked slightly unfocusedly in his direction. The slightly shorter boy, for that was what Duo though the gender of the person was, even with all that hair, was beautiful. He seemed a bit roughed up, but his eyes seemed to draw him in. Duo's overview of the strange boy was broken with the said brown-haired boy mumbled, "Violet?" before collapsing.  
  
Eyes widening in worry Duo caught him again and was amazed at how light he was, looking down Duo found out that the boy was in fact out cold. Sighing a bit from not being able to ask for the beauty in the roughs name Duo cradled him before heeding back to the picnic area.  
  
On his way Maxwell formed what he could assume from the look of his rescuee.  
  
Number one the boy was either a slave or some sort of cabin boy judging from the gray scraps of material that served as cloths. And second he had been either mistreated or had been lost for some time. Long scrapes and scares blossomed from his otherwise perfect skin and his ribs poked painfully from under the gray cloth. Nodding to himself Duo called out to the others, planning on getting back and getting help for the boy in his arms.  
  
^*^  
  
It had been about a half an hour after Duo had left that Quatre started to look over in the direction that Duo had gone and frown. Trowa wondering what had captured his friends attention walked over. "What is it Quatre?"  
  
"Someone needs help. He's not in good shape. We need to get ready to leave. " Was all he said in return and started packing.  
  
Trowa looked at him for a moment wondering what Quatre may not have been saying before joining him in collecting the supplies. While Wufei just snorted to himself and stayed by the river, now used to Quatre's strange feelings about things.  
  
Ten minutes after they bags had been packed a yell and the crunching sounds of twigs and leaves being stepped on came up on the right before the tree line opened telling everyone of Duo's arrival. And as he did so Quatre gasped and ran over.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
^*^  
  
Side notes  
1. Incase your wondering Heero had been focusing at escaping not on how and where he would be after he had. Anyway if you were pulled threw the sea when you were young etc. etc. you'd be at least a little freaked.  
2. Incase anyone is wondering what happens with Duo and the others happens the day of the picnic etc. While what happens to Heero (up to a point o 'course) happens starting around a day before or so.  
3. Poor Wufei! Imagine around 10 years of this so far!   
4. Label me and call me a tree hugger! I LOVE the woods and all the beauty in them. Take a morning sometime and take a walk around one. Its an experience I recommend.   
Sorry this isn't longer. It would have been shorter but I tried to beef it up as much as I could.   
0000 


	4. Part 3

Title: Atlantis Part 3  
Author: Munchkin  
Archived: Fanfiction.net, you actually want it? Fine, just tell me where it is  
Warnings: OOC (strongly most likely) Angst, future 2x1/1x2, 3+4/3x4, Hilde+5 (one way), umm... Dorothy+Solo (noted)  
Author Notes: *sighs* I couldn't write with the original chapter. I hated it. So here is the revised chapter. The beginning is the same the ending and farley the middle I believe is completely different.   
Also if you e-mailed me in the past umm....3 months or so and I haven't written back. Its either b/c my computer ate your letter or it didn't send my reply. I swear my computer is evil and I apologies.   
Thanks: Misuzu, WildfireFriendship, Katie, and, zenillusion For thinking the orig. was good.   
^_^ enjoy!   
Disclaimer: Own 'em? I think not....darn and here I was having delusions that I DID!  
  
"So Quatre, how do you know him?' Duo asked, Heero still held securely in his arms.  
  
The group walked down the side path towards Castle Magalan watching their steps for traps and making small talk, sense there was no need to hurry quiet yet.  
  
"Well, you know how I told you I had been from Atlantis? And how I'd been sold to Mr. Winner?" Quatre glanced over at Duo.  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"He was on that ship with me. From what I could gather if Atlantis hadn't sunk he would have been a Cosmos warrior(1)."   
  
"Cosmos?"  
  
"Gods Duo! I swear nothing anyone says ever stays in that thick scull of yours!" Wufei turned around from his position in front of Duo while the said boy stuck out his tong. "Quatre told us a year ago about all of this!"  
  
"Don't mind him, Duo." Trowa added. "It can be a hard thing to remember, much less believe sometimes."  
  
"Yes, that's right." Quatre nodded. "Be nice Wufei. Anyway, Cosmos is some sort of magical ability infused with most of the islands residence. I myself have a Crystal heart which means I have a heart the see's threw all.  
  
It means that I can tell what others are feeling and what they are like."  
  
"Ok.....so you have a clear heart...but what does that have to do with this guy?" Duo asked as he sifted Heero's weight. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"Not much, he was very quiet. I'm not sure what happened before he arrived on the ship or what happened after I left. I just know it wasn't good. He was stuck with the Captain J and as you can imagine that couldn't have been good." Quatre swallowed. "J *felt* mean...he *felt* wrong. Bad. I just know that man would and probably did something bad to Heero and not just because I saw some of the mistreatment first hand."  
  
Duo nodded and the group lapsed into silence except for the crunching of leaves.  
  
It was then during the silence Heero decided to grace everyone with his awakened attention.  
  
He first blinked sleepily and moved his arms and legs, much to the alarm of Duo who now had a much harder time holding him. After assured that he could move, for the most part anyway, he noticed that he was no longer alone and that someone was in fact holding him. The thought of someone holding him, though, to his mind frame was absurd....who would hold him? Certainly not Captain J. Jerking his head up he was greeted with wide, bright violet eyes looking at him from only a few inches away. Surprised and slightly alarmed at the closeness of the boy he pushed away causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
"W-wh-who" Heero cleared his throat, his voice was horse from disuse. "Who are you?"  
  
The braided boy smiled down at him. "I'm Duo of Magalan and your Heero right?"   
  
"Y-yes...how did you know?" He felt his tong get stuck on the side of his parched mouth as he gazed up at the lordling. He was tall at least taller than himself, or was that just because he was on the forest floor? In any case the boy was dressed nicely in black clothing the material was obviously not for work. His hair was back in a tight braid making Heero more self conscience on his own appearance and knotty hair. Last Duo had a black purple earring loop hanging on his right lob.   
  
"I told him Heero." Quatre walked over to the floored boy. "Long time no see, ne?"  
  
Heero jerked finally relising that there were more than just the violet eyed boy with him. Turning he gazed at the other boys.  
  
The one walking over had short blond hair and wore a light pinkish purple eastern desert style of cloths. His eyes were aqua and openly innocent looking, though, he also had the appearance of being wise beyond his years. He didn't seem very tall or strong but one could never tell.  
  
Another a few feet away was a boy much taller then the others who had a tuff of auburn hair in front of one bright green eye. He seemed a straight forward, silent type of person, not one to talk when not necessary, and seamed to give off a protective vibe around blond one. As if saying 'You touch you die'. For all his looking formal, in a way, Heero was also struck with the feeling that this one had another more dramatic side to him. One that wasn't so guarded.  
  
The last looked like a warrior. His slick clothing and hair told him that even without glancing at the katana. Dark brown-black eyes seemed to pierce everything he saw with a glance, but other wise he seemed like a calm, intellectual sort.  
  
Done with his observations Heero turned again towards the blond one trying to place his face. He was sure he had seen him before...but where?   
  
"...Quatre?"   
  
" You do remember!" Quatre smiled and went to hug him but stopped when Heero leaned away and looked for all the world disgusted of the embrace.  
  
Wufei interrupted this moment by commenting on how the sky was beginning to darken and seemed to promise rain.  
  
Duo kneeled down. "Can you walk, or should I carry you again?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'm fine." And with that stood up only to see the world once more decide to spin on without him.  
  
Duo watched Heero sway for a moment before scooping him up in the damsel-in-distress carry again. "I think you need to relax for a while."  
  
"I am perfectly capable at walking myself!" Heero glared and struggled, shoving his arms against Duo's chest.  
  
Duo held onto Heero tightly, he was positive this boy couldn't walk a foot himself at the moment. "Yeah, sure! For about ten seconds before you find yourself out cold on the forest floor again!"   
  
"Hn!" He continued to use ever technique he knew to try and get out of the lordling's grasp, but didn't succeed unless you count having the hold tighter.  
  
"You would so!"  
  
"Hnn..." Heero sighed settling back winded. He wasn't going to get out of this one. 'Besides' he though drowsily, already tired from fighting Duo's embrace. 'Its not like he's J. Right?'   
  
Quatre chuckled and walked over to Trowa's side. "Looks like things will be getting interesting."  
  
^*^  
  
Captain J smirked into the sea breeze. It was nice to be on the sea again, even if it wasn't for pleasure. Turning he surveyed the crew. They were all there. Most from his last trip and other referred by those he knew had joined.   
  
It had been nearly five days. Five long days sense his slave had escaped. He turned and slammed his fist into the splintery wood glaring out to his mistress, the sea, before allowing his scowl to melt into a cruel smile. He would get him back. Of that J was certain. The little Atlantian slave would be his once again, and once he was...he would know his place once and for all.  
  
^*^  
  
Heero woke with a gasp and jerked up before allowing himself to fall bonelessly back down the strange softness of the object he was laying on. Looking at it threw the corner of his eye he let his sleep fuzzed mind drift over the pattern. It looked quilted with light blues and dark blacks and grays mingling in it. His mind mulled over this before wondering were exactly he was. This most definitely wasn't J's bed and the last thing he remember was being carried by someone?   
  
Then as if a light was turn on he remember and sat up looking around nervously incase someone had been watching him. But the room was empty except for a small, painfully small in his eyes, glass of water. Grabbing it he drank it greedily feeling the water slid down the corners of his lips and let it run over his dry tong and throat.   
  
His thirst somewhat fixed he stood up using the bedpost for support, still not feeling good enough to try and move quickly.  
  
The blue eyed boy rubbed his hand threw his salted hair and jerked his hand back slightly bewildered. The greasy locks of his hair felt shorter, looking down and saw that it was indeed gone. Glowering at the room his eyes rested on the large reflective surface on the other side of the room. He inspected it.   
  
On its surface showed a short, wild haired boy with flat Persian blue eyes and was wearing an overly large pair of white cotton pajamas that hung from his arms and legs. As he peered into it, gradually creeping closer, he noticed that the boy now to was moving. Somewhat stiffly, much like himself.   
  
Heero frowned. What was that thing? It seemed to be showing him himself, as if in a pool. But how could anyone get water to stand that upright?(2) So engrossed by his discovery he didn't hear the door creek open.  
  
^*^  
  
Duo pranced down the halls. As predicted his parents, Lady Dorothy and Sir Solo, had agreed to let Heero stay. It wasn't like they didn't have enough room and food was plentiful enough.   
  
Smiling he nodded to Quatre, who was currently beating Wufei at chess, stopping only to tell them that Heero was indeed staying before continuing on his way to where the said boy was staying.   
  
They had cut the blue eyed boys hair earlier do to some entanglements but didn't want to wash him while he was unconscious thinking that it would be impolite and a great annoyance to the other boy to do so, so instead he had arranged a maid to draw some bath water. Opening the door to his room as quietly as he could, incase the Atlantian was asleep, the braided boy peeked in. There standing just to the far left of the door was Heero. The boy seemed to be having a staring contest with the mirror, his eyes wide in amazement and his hands caressing the smooth surface.   
  
The heir of Magalan smiled to himself, mirrors were now fairly well known but some still found them amazing or didn't know what it was.  
The one Heero had found was a sleek with a bronze rimed that hung on a corner of the room by his wardrobe. Chuckling Duo announce his presence by saying, "Narcissus doesn't suit you, Heero."(3)  
  
Notes-  
  
1. Cosmos warrior- a type of high class Warrior   
2. Ummmm....yeah....Heero doesn't know what a mirror is. n_n;; I had to put something like that in there, impulse.  
3. Narcissus (nar-SISS-us) Handsome guy who was caused to fall in love with his own reflection in a pool for breaking the heart of a suitor. The nymph Echo fell in love with him but could not adequately express her passion because she had been condemned only to repeat the words of others. Her adoration unrequited, she wasted away until only her voice remained. Narcissus also languished beside the pool, dying either from starvation or excessive self-love. *cough cough* (http://216.237.150.140/greek_resources/greek_encyclopedia/greek_entry.html)  
  
000  
C&C loved 


	5. Part 4

Title: Atlantis Part 4  
Author: Munchkin  
Archived: Fanfiction.net, you actually want it? Fine, just tell me where it is  
Warnings: OOC (strongly most likely) Angst, future 2x1/1x2, 3+4/3x4, Hilde+5 (one way), umm... Dorothy+Solo (noted)  
Author Notes: *Sighs* I am insane. I donno how this happened but it did.   
Disclaimer: Own 'em? I think not....darn and here I was having delusions that I DID!  
  
Warning for this part- If you didn't read the re-write of Part 3 you will be very confused.  
  
  
Heero jerked back away from the mirror and fell onto the bed post, startled at the voice that came without warning. He righted himself before jerking his head over to the door where someone stood in the shadows, chuckling.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I just came to tell you we have a bath ready. And afterwards we can get some food in you!" The boy at he door walked over and gave him a once over. "I think I should tell the cook to fix a feast. You're all bones!"  
  
"I'm fine." Heero crossed his arms over his chest, sending a glare towards the braided one. "I don't need your help, I should be able to leave and be out of your hair soon. But food does sound good. Arigatou."  
  
"Na, I don't think you'll be going anywhere any time soon. Plus I'm also having our physician, Sally, look at you before you even step outside." Duo grabbed his hand. "As for the food, you're perfectly welcome to eat what and whenever you want. We have plenty."  
  
"..." The messy haired boy apparently didn't feel he needed to grace Duo with a comment, so the said boy started dragging him over to the door.  
  
"Now come on! You need a bath."  
  
*  
  
After ten minutes of long hallways and winding staircases the pair finally found the bathroom. Set up was a large purlish tub that came up to their waists with cat feet as the legs, while steam and the smell of Jasmine and Rose oils perfumed the humid air.   
  
"I'll leave you to wash unless you'd like me to assist you." Duo motioned to the tub. "Or I could ask one of the maids to assist you. Once you're done just call and either me, or one of my friends will come and help you to the dining room."  
  
Heero looked around the room curiously, he didn't know what half the things were that lined the shelves in little colorful jars. Shaking his head he slid off the pjs and started to slide into the hot water.  
  
Duo tried to busy himself with fixing the already perfectly folded towels as Heero slipped off his  
cloths, a light blush coming to his cheeks. "um...Heero you know..."  
  
'He hasn't answered my question and I can't jump the sexy ex-slave. I don't even know he's attracted to guys!' Duo thought, catching a peek at Heero who was now immersed in the water, his eyes closed in pleasure.   
  
"ya know...I'm going to go now if that's alright with you." The braided boy inched towards the door.  
  
"Don't leave!" The exclamation from the formally listless boy surprised them both, the Prussian eyed boy's eyes widened in surprise before he quickly tried to think of an excuse. While the violet eyed counterpart froze, arm outstretched to the door and head turned to look over at the other.  
  
"I-I mean, um, that is I have a few questions and it would be easier to ask you them while you were here. Is that ok?" 'Great one Yuy, just brilliant'  
  
"Ah, sure. What would you like to know?" Duo found a stool to sit on and moved it a few feet from the tub.  
  
"Are you going to make me go back?" The question was asked quietly, his head bent as he glared at the dirt on his hands that he was trying to rub off.  
  
"Never." Duo put his hand under Heero's chin and lifted it. "Not if you don't want to. And try to look at me when I speak, you aren't any lower then I am or anything. We don't allow slaves in this castle."  
  
Shaking his head Heero pushed his hand away. "Then I guess I should be going. Because I haven't been raised as anything else."   
  
"Nope. From what Quatre said you were supposed to be some Cosmo Warrior or some such. So you were born free and now are again. You're stuck here for a while." Duo twirled his braid on his fingertips. "Now any other questions we need to get out of the way before you get yourself cleaned off? If we don't hurry up you'll be washing in ice!"  
  
A tiny smile formed on his lips as he looked up at Duo, a smile that most people wouldn't even see, before answering, "Yeah, I do. What the hell is all this junk? And how did you get that water to stay upright?"  
  
Duo looked at him for a moment in amazement before shaking his head and kneeling down in front of the tub. "First, the amazing flat water is a mirror, it's just glass that makes a reflection. Second, would you mind if I helped you wash? It would be easier to show you how to use the stuff instead of just telling."  
  
Prussian eyes looked up at him for a moment before nodding his acceptance. Heero then dunked his head under the water. Rising, he shook the water from his face,  
drenching the other. "Alright show me."  
  
^*^  
  
"Check-" Quatre moved his knight. "-mate."   
  
Wufei stared at the black and white board before shaking his head. "You have bested me Winner, but next time it is you who will be the weaker one."  
  
"Of course Wufei. I'll play you after supper if nothing comes up." Quatre stood and went to stand next to the gypsy boy by the fire. "But, for now I want to play a bit. Would you join me Trowa?"  
  
"Certainly." Trowa walked over and retrieved his flute from the chair, placing its smooth wooden body to his lips before beginning to play.  
  
^*^  
  
"This is something to keep your skin clean and smelling good. I think it's rose but I could be wrong." Duo dripped some of the pink light soap onto his hand before rubbing them together. "You rub it like this to get it to lather. Then you rub it on your skin."  
  
Duo placed his hands on Heero's shoulders and began rubbing them in slow circles, massaging the salt and sweat away. At the same time, also attempting to keep his arousal from getting out of hand as the boy leaned into his hands, nearly groaning in pleasure.  
  
Heero was amazed himself. He never knew someone could feel so good. After many years of only getting painful acts inflicted on him, it was simply heaven on earth for him. Groaning slightly the freed slave felt the hands move down his back and around his chest before moving down his legs, leaving out only one area; adding pressure at places where the dirt was thickest, before warm water was dribbled down to wash away the soap suds along with the grime.   
  
Duo knew he wouldn't be able to hide his arousal now, even the images of Relena naked didn't help. "And this is Shampoo." His voice was husky as he poured a large handful of the slightly green liquid on Heero head. "and I-I think its Jasmine."  
  
The boy nearly purred at his touch, Duo's nimble fingers rubbing his hair around, covering it with  
suds. "Lean back." Cobalt eyes opened half mast briefly before complying and leaning back, while the other slowly worked the soap out.  
  
"Now, I think we need to get you out of the tub and into the kitchen before you fall asleep." The braided one waited for a response but got none except for the other to mutter something half heartily and lean his head on Duo's arm. "No, 'comon now. I know you like it here but time to get up."  
  
Shaking his head and trying to shake the desire to ravish him here and now, the violet eyed boy lifted the other to his feet. Heero's eyes slid open half way at the temperature change and proceeded to stand a bit shakily on his feet while Duo grabbed a towel.   
  
"That's better." Not sure if he should dry Heero off himself or let Heero, he stood there for a moment. But after that time it became apparent the other wasn't about to move. So all the while cursing his body's reaction, Duo dried him off from head to toe. Only stopping briefly to notice that the ex-slave was equally aroused. Snagging a new pair of pj's Duo handed them to Heero. While the latter dressed Duo couldn't help the question that burst from his lips.  
  
"What's your preference?"   
  
^*^  
  
Captain J smiled as he examined the planks that had been brought up by his crew. They were definitely the right ones. Splintered, damp, and decomposing. They were the white boards of the tiny row boat, Wing.  
  
Barking out orders to dock at the next port, he laughed. His eyes shining with a glint that promised pain to the one who caused this journey.  
  
From the mast Nathan(1) watched and shuddered.  
  
^*^  
  
Having fun drifting in a half asleep land Heero slid on the pjs and closed his eyes as he smelled Duo's scent waft up from the dark blue clothing. Once done he felt his eyes snap open at the lordling's question.  
  
"What's your preference?"  
  
Looking up at him, Heero suddenly felt unsure and let his mask of indifference slide back on almost painfully. "I don't know."   
  
"May I kiss you?"   
  
Looking in Duo's eyes Heero didn't find any bad intentions like those that seem to pour forth from Captain J. Instead he found lust lined with what he thought might be love. Feeling himself getting lost in violets, Heero nodded mindlessly. Unaware of the fact that he had just given the braided boy the ok to kiss him. Warm lips immediately descended upon his and Duo's tongue slid across his bottom lip, seeking entrance.  
  
That was how Physician Sally Po found her Lord and her patient moments later.  
  
0000  
  
1. Yep Nathan's still around, he'll be doing something eventually most likely.  
  
  
"Daydream and Daymares are where I live. The normal words too boring...go away now." 


End file.
